Of The Stars Episode 05 / Transcript
“Let’s see… let’s see… Seoul is the capital of…” Sapphire was heard, obviously thinking over Seoul the capital city of South Korea. She was at Diamond’s together with Emerald who was sitting right next to her, reading a book while Sapphire was studying or something. “Seoul, Seoul… Seoul. Capital of…” She said thinking. “South Korea.” Loo completed then her sentence with a rather sleepy and annoyed voice. “South Korea?” Sapphire wondered, looking at a map. “You shouldn’t help her with that, Loo. She needs to find it out on her own.” Emerald then said. “Oh yeah!” Sapphire said glad that ‘she’ finally found it and wrote it down. “Geez, I don’t get why I need to know all of that, this is so overrated!” She started ranting. “Why do I need to study that?!” “Because you don’t even know the capital of Japan!” Loo answered as annoyed as before. “As if. Of course I do, it’s Tokyo!!” Sapphire answered unpleased by that commentary. “Sure. Today it is. Don’t tell me you even suck at the history of your own country.” Loo then said teasingly. “Shut up you little….!” Sapphire said raging. In that moment Diamond came into the room. “Please don’t tell me you are fighting again.” She sighed. “Not yet. You came in the right moment.” Emerald said calm. “Anyways, Grandma made some waffles for us.” She said, putting the waffles on the table which Sapphire just cleaned by putting away her stuff. “Yes! Waffles.” Sapphire cheered and took one. Loo also took one. “Well at least you knew how to pronounce it. Unlike Ruby…” He said before taking a bite. “That’s true.” Sapphire nodded. “Now, now. Don’t say something bad about someone who’s not even here.” Diamond complained. “Oh yeah right, where are they anyway?” Emerald wondered. “Who knows?” Diamond answered. “Ruby has probably to help at home and can’t leave. Robin takes care for that.” Sapphire guessed. “Amber said she’d come over later, but didn’t give a reason what’s going on.” Diamond added. “Then Topaz is the big mystery, huh?” Emerald said smiling. “Whatever Topaz is doing right now; you can tell Amber that she doesn’t need to come over.” Loo said, standing up. “Huh? Why’s that?” Diamond wondered. “Beware! The dark truth will finally be revealed. The true plan. Diamond, he’s just using you!” Sapphire said, joking or at least a bit joking. “Be quiet.” Loo answered annoyed. “No, I just want to spend the day with you Dia. Just you and me. What do you say?” He asked smiling. “What? Like a date?” Emerald wondered quite surprised. “Sure, I’d like to!” Diamond accepted, standing up. “It’s really like a date.” Sapphire said surprised. OPENING “So? That’s why you came over?” Ruby wondered right after the opening credits. “Well, for me it was rather plausible after all you live almost next doors.” Amber explained. “And we thought we’d tease Ruby at work.” Sapphire said smiling. “You can stay here if you buy something.” Ruby sighed. “What aren’t we welcome here anymore?” Sapphire wondered. “It’s not that. I just don’t want my parents to think that I’m just goofing around instead of working.” Ruby explained. “That’s right! And I’m not doing your shifts anymore!” Robin interrupted strict. “See… I have plenty to do…” Ruby said, getting back to work. “Alright then, what’s next?” Emerald wondered. “You can come over to the bakery, if you want.” Amber offered. “That would be great. Thanks.” Emerald said thankful. Then the three left the Feather Bell Restaurant. “You are joking, right? You just had waffles!” Diamond said surprised after Loo bought a pack of gummy bears. “I had a waffle. Don’t mix that up.” He said, correcting her statement. Diamond then slightly started laughing. “You eat quite a lot, don’t you?” She wondered laughing, even though it was no question and more a statement. “That’s the moment. The moment when I don’t know what you are trying to tell me.” Loo said, walking over to her, bowing down to her. “That’s ok. As long as I know it.” Diamond answered smiling. “Yeah but that doesn’t help me at all.” He answered. “It’s not supposed to.” Diamond whispered, taking a gummy bear. At the moment, the two heard a little girl, crying. She was crying because she lost the balloon she just got. It was flying away, too high to catch it. “It’s fast!” Diamond said impressed. Loo then gave her the pack of gummy bears “I got it.” He said. “No powers!” Diamond said reminding, although it wasn’t needed because he didn’t even intend to use his powers. He was running towards a house, then walked around a corner, jumping on a trashcan, reaching for the roof rail and finally climb up the roof of the house. Unfortunately, while he was climbing up, the balloon got higher and higher so he jumped or more climbed up other roofs until he could reach it. “That’s dangerous.” A passenger said. Many people were watching the happening. He reached for the balloon and could grab the string it was attached to. But it was close, if there wasn’t a chimney he could save himself with, he would have fallen down. The balloon in one hand, he jumped down to a lower roof and from there, he jumped back down to the others. “Here.” He said, kneeling down to the little girl, showing her the balloon. “My balloon!” The girl said happily. Loo then started tying the string around the little girl’s wrist. “You won’t lose it that way.” He said and stood up. “Thank you!!” The girl said thankful. Loo then went back to Diamond. “That was dangerous. You shouldn’t do something like that!” She said strict. But it was obvious that she was just ultra-worried. “I know. I’m sorry. But you shouldn’t be worried about me climbing up buildings. It’s not the first time I did that. And the worst that could happen would be…” He tried to explain himself. “That you hurt yourself!” Diamond completed his sentence, even though this was probably not what he was trying to say. And then, a little time passed and the two were sitting at the big fountain which can be found at the Feather Plaza, in front of the Feather Castle. “Is that ok for you? I mean…” Diamond wondered, looking at the water of the fountain. “…” Loo just looked at her, not sure what she was trying to ask but then he realized. “Ah, don’t worry about that. That’s fine. I mean it’s not like I can drown here or something.” He explained. “So you aren’t afraid of rain either?” Diamond then asked, laughing. “Of course not! That would be crazy.” He answered laughing. “Well look who is there.” A familiar voice then said, interrupting the two. While Diamond looked up to the person who said that, Loo was rather unpleased by it. “Rubellit, Amethyst. What are you doing here?” Diamond wondered. “I just came back from a recording and now I’m enjoying my day at home! No work to do!” Rubellit explained. “And I live here. Further questions? Ah, jokes aside, where are the others?” Amethyst wondered. “No idea. Maybe Ruby can help you with that.” Diamond said. “Wait, you two are all alone here?” Amethyst wondered. “…” Then Rubellit couldn’t stop herself from saying: “Oh that’s so romantic!” She said cheerfully. “Two in-love spending the time together, so cute!” She shouted. “Oh, Rubellit, calm down.” Amethyst said. “Ah well…” Amethyst started her sentence but before she could finish it, Loo had already grabbed Diamond’s arm and ‘escaped’. “Well, that was unnecessary.” Amethyst then said. “Alright, let’s ask Ruby where we could find the others.” Amethyst said, nodding at Rubellit. “Now, we couldn’t even say good bye.” Diamond said surprised. “What was that anyway? You seem more stubborn than ever.” She said, slightly smiling. He stopped walking at the Kaigan. “That’s better.” He mumbled. “Now, is something wrong?” Diamond wondered. “No. Why should something be wrong?” Loo asked surprised. “Because you dragged me away from some friends. That’s why.” Diamond explained. Loo looked around and then got closer to Diamond. “That doesn’t matter now.” He said calm. Then he laid his hand on Diamond’s cheek, getting closer to her. And closer. And then, as they were just about to kiss… “Hey, you two!” Topaz called from not very far away. “Not again!” Loo then shouted a bit depressed, walking away and sitting down in the middle of the beach. “What’s up with that?” Topaz wondered. “I don’t know…” Diamond said surprised. “What are you even doing here?” Topaz then asked. “Oh, Loo asked me to spend the day with him.” Diamond said smiling. “Really? That’s sugary cute.” Topaz then said. “Yeah, it is…” Diamond mumbled, looking over to Loo. “Hey…” She said while walking to him and sitting down right next to him. “Is everything alright?” She wondered caring. “Sure, why shouldn’t it? I mean it’s not like we are together for almost a year.” He answered pouty. “And still in that time we didn’t spend just a minute alone after I was captured by Catastrophe.” He complained. “What? You have me for yourself every day.” Diamond said, trying to cheer him up. “That’s not what I’m trying to say.” He complained. “Not a single time. I can’t spend at least one day with you without being interrupted by your friends.” He explained. “Our friends. And besides, the day is not over yet.” Diamond said smiling, laying her head at his shoulder. “I had much fun today.” Diamond then said smiling. “Oh, look at that. Too cute. Give me a break. I think I need to throw up.” Break then appeared a bit behind Topaz. Topaz didn’t hesitate to turn to her. “Uh, guys?” She said, trying to get Low and Diamond to stand up. Diamond turned to Topaz and got herself ready to stand up. “Not you too…” Loo then sighed. “There we meet again. And again, and again. And I’m not in mood to fight with you. But I take every chance I can get to ruin your so called life.” Break said with a nasty tone, summoning a new Jewelrayu by fusing it with a passing cat. “That poor cat. How dare you!” Topaz shouted and transformed. “Strike, the golden lightning of power! Guardian Angel Saffron!” The Angelic warrior of strength was standing in front of the Jewelrayu ready to fight it. Diamond then stood up and called: “White, let’s go!” And she transformed just like Topaz did before. “Wonderful color of intelligence! Guardian Angel Whitney!” That was the moment when Break took her chance to attack her. She sent the Jewelrayu to attack Whitney and form behind she attacked herself. “Watch out!” Loo called, running to her, hugging her and teleporting away with her. A bit away from Break, the two re-appeared. “Thank you.” Whitney whispered. And then the other Angels appeared. “How dare you to interrupt this d… date?” Crimson shouted but stumbled over the word ‘date’. “I didn’t interrupt. When I came it was already interrupted.” Break said arrogant. However, arrogant or not, she was right this time. “Oh yeah? But I didn’t send a monster to attack them!” Saffron shouted and attacked the Jewelrayu. “Everyone, let’s go.” Crimson said and the others nodded. So the girls started attacking both Break and the Jewelrayu. Whitney, meanwhile was still hugged by Loo. Though it was no real hug, more a protection. She looked up to him, he had pretty serious expressions, looking to the fight scene. Whitney then smiled, putting her hands on his arms. “He is really cute.” She thought. “He doesn’t just protect me from attacks but also cares for me like no one else. He is so nice.” She then grabbed his arms, freeing herself from his ‘hug’. “And most important, he promised to stay by my side. He promised that I won’t be alone anymore. I love him. I want to spend the remaining day with him.” She thought and went to the middle of the fight scene. “Whitney, what are you doing?” Azure wondered as she saw that Whitney approached Break. But Whitney didn’t answer. “How dare you to ruin this beautiful day?!” Whitney shouted while grabbing one of Break’s arms and throwing her at the Jewelrayu. “Woah.” Heather said stunned. “That’s the power of love!” She added cheerfully. “You will have to pay for this now.” Whitney said and raised her hand. Then she appeared in front of a white background and drew the symbol of infinity (∞), looking like an eight. She shouted: “Make time!” And the symbol started to glow. She then grabbed the symbol and threw it at the monster like a boomerang. The symbol hit the Monster and sealed it, so it couldn’t move any more. Break, however, managed to get away before the ∞ hit the monster. Whitney then shouted: “Sweet White Hourglass!” And the ∞ turned into glowing orbs and purified the monster. Surprised, Break looked around. “Don’t think it’s over yet!” She said and disappeared. “I didn’t think Whitney could be that strong…” Sienna said impressed. “Yeah, yeah. Usually she is the calm and nice girl.” Azure agreed. “That’s my girl!” Loo shouted ultra-happily, hugging Whitney. The girls were a bit shocked by that, since they don’t see him as such a cutie pie. “Guys.” Saffron then said, telling them to leave by leaving first. “Oh right.” Heather mumbled, following Saffron. And soon after that, Diamond, who had already transformed back, and Loo were all alone, just like he wanted it to be. “Thank you for saving me.” She said smiling. Loo didn’t say anything, just smiled. “Now’s your chance, idiot.” He thought and approached her like he did before. Before, when they were interrupted by Topaz. But now, no one was around. It was the chance. He reached for her cheek, getting down to her, looking into her green eyes and then their lips were just about touch each other. And there it was the kiss he wanted to happen the whole day. “Next time, just kiss me earlier.” Diamond said after the kiss. “I tried.” Loo answered smiling. “I actually wanted to kiss you at the fountain. But you know what happened.” “Then don’t care about that. Just kiss.” Diamond said laughing. “How am I supposed to kiss you when you are talking?” Low then wondered, hugging her. “Like that.” She said and kissed his cheek, which made him blush. “T-that’s not the same.” He complained, still blushing. “Look Diamond, he is blushing!” White then said, appearing before them. She was probably just sleeping in her commune form in one of Loo’s pockets. “White. Not now.” Diamond said smiling. “Sunset. I don’t want to go home now. It’s so beautiful.” She then thought. “If only this moment could stay forever.” Loo then thought. And then the setting sun was shown. The sun was above the water and it looked like she was going to dive into the ocean while the sky turned orange. “Right now. Right here, the world could stop spinning.” Diamond then said. ENDING Category:Transcripts